Stormy Night
by WarJunkie90
Summary: Been a while! Anyway, here's another South Park FF. Set in 2002, in the current timeline. A bored Craig hears noises from outside. Only to find it's a very wet Clyde lurking around. But for what reason exactly? Let's find out!


**-Stormy Night-**

It was a late rainny summer night in the dimly lit bedroom at the home of twelve year old Craig Tucker. Sitting at a desk dressed in his baggy black jeans, blue coat, and chullo hat. While sitting blissfully thinking of how he would spend the remaining weekend, he hears the rumble of thunder roaring outside his window along with the flashes of light from the lightning streaking across the sky. Glancing over and staring at his dimly lit laptop screen as he moves the mouse over to the date section to check the time and date for about the dozenth time. _[6:18 PM Friday, June 7, 2002]_, the raven one sighs at the date. _"It sucks getting old. I mean what the fuck is the point of being a kid if you can't enjoy it for as long as you really want?". _Imediately after, he herd some loud thuds coming from downstairs. _"The fuck was that?"_ the raven haired one thought to himself as he spun around in his chair. Craig then gets up and and walks slowly to his bedroom door, and out into the pitch black hallway.

The house was empty, as his parents and sister were visiting family in Denver for the weekend, so it's not that Craig was not used to spending time alone, after all he was used to it. _"Hey! Anyone down there?!"._ As Craig tiptoed down the hall and down the stairs. Now in the kitchen, he crept across the floor, the coldness of the linoleum floor against his bare feet not hindering him one bit, walked over to the sliding door and unlocked it. Taking a quick look outside in pouring rain he sees and hears nothing, until he hears a crash coming from around the side of the house. _"This shits gettin creepy."_ the raven haired boy close the door and quickly ran over to the A.C. closet to grab a flashlight and some PVC pipe and runs to the front door and outside into the rain, nearly slipping and falling in the rush. Now at the side, he points the light by the bushes and the AC unit only to see nothing, however upon closer inspection, Craig notices a set of hand prints on the ground and up the side of the wall leading up to Craig's room.

_"The hell is this? Who the fuck was out here?"_ the raven thought to himself. _"Nevermi.."_ Just then, he hears another crash noise coming from the other side of the house. Craig once again darts off back the other way around and towards the side path where the trash cans are. Seeing the wooden swing gate open, he runs through with light on and pipe in hand. _"Hold it right the.. Clyde?" "Uhhh. Hey dude."_ Seeing a drowned Clyde._ So you were making all that noise. What are doing here?."_ as he walked over to Clyde to help him up. _"I tried to come in but the door was locked. Then i went to the side to climb up to your room but i slipped. So i was trying to go see if your slider was open." _With a raised eyebrow, thinking about Clyde's attempts to come and see him. _"We have a phone you know bean-brain. Don't you know how to use one?" "Yeah, but i thought it be better to talk to you in person." "Whatever, come on. Lets go inside."_ with that, the two go inside the and out of the rain.

Back inside the house, Craig leeds Clyde through a dark house to the living room couch. Craig then turns on the lamp to get a good look at his friend. _"Good lord man! Your like a drowned sewer rat." _Craig, acknowledging Clyde's drenched appearance. _"Yeah, whatever. Just get me something to dry off."_ With that Craig walks upstairs to fetch some dry towels. While Craig was gone, Clyde slowly took in an intrest in his surroundings. Leaning over reaching out, he picks up a picture frame of Craig, and the rest of his family. Clyde thought to himself, _""Damn. This dude's lucky as hell. Atleast he has a well put together family. Me? I got nothing.""._ As Clyde placed the frame back on the side table, Craig returns with a hand full of towels. With one towel, Craig placed it around Clyde's wet red t-shirt. Clyde then pulls the towel up and over the top of his head and buffs his head to dry his hair. Craig then took another towel to dry his jeans. While finnishing with his hair, Clyde then feels Craig tugging on his pair of wet socks.

_"Dude, what are you doing?" _Clyde asked confused. _"Your feet are muddy. They'll stain the carpet. Where the fuck your shoes anyway?"_ Craig asked concerned. Clyde looks away from Craig, and then finally gives a response. _"My dad is one of his drunken moods again and he locked the doors. I couldn't get back in to get them. So i went for a walk, and decided to come down here and talk about some shit or whatever until morning when the fuck sobbers up."_ Craig then looks back down and gives a small grin across his face. _"What? What so funny?"_ Clyde asked. _"Well i'm just shocked your willing to go to any length just to want to come see me. You like me or something?"_ With that, Clyde imediately was taken back, blushed, and took a hard look at Craig._ "Oh shut the fuck up metal-face. I'll deal with the rest of my clothes. Go make yourself usefull and make us some hot chocolate or something!" _The shorter one said. Craig with still a smirk on his face, while raising his middle finger. _"Oops, looks like i hit a spot."._

_"I think i'll do something better. Wait here. I'll be back." _Craig then walks off upstairs, and into the bathroom. After the sound of the door closing, Clyde take in the relief of being alone for a short while. After a long sigh, he stands up to finnish the drying job, pulls off the black pair of no-show socks and drops them to the floor. The brunette then lays down on the couch. Finding a remote control, he turns on the TV to see if there was anything on. Clyde spends about a half hour of channel surfing from channels 2 to 100 with hardley of anything of intrest. Just then, the tall raven haired one finally walks back into view. _"Ready?" _Craig asked. _"For what?" _Clyde replied. _"Just come with me." _Craig pulls Clyde to his feet, and begin their hike upstairs to the bathroom. Inside the faintly lit bathroom, was a low-watt blue lightbulb, faintly lighting up the near pitch black room, and readied bath with suds. _"Dude? You spent the whole time doing this?" "Yes. Now." _With that, Craig took the first steps into the tub. _"Lets get warm." _Craig lustfully said. Not being able to fight the temptation, Clyde walks slowly, but firmly into the tub. One at a time, he gently dips his bare toes in to see if the water was as warm as he said it was. Turns out, it was perfect, and the suds had that attractive coconut smell.

He put each leg into the tub, then slowly took a seat submerging himeself fully. Both their baggy blue jeans giving off a dark endless blue feeling at the bottom of the tub. Now both in the tub, facing eachother with Craig sitting in the back of the tub, and Clyde sitting up front at the faucet. Clyde then closes the slide door to the tub. _"Well dude. Do you like it?" _the raven asked. But what he noticed was soft sobs coming from the brown haired one. _"Whats the matter Clyde?" _as he crawled over to the other side. _"Nothing, it's just." "Just what?"_ as Craig tried to get an answer. _"It's just, that i never had anyone do something the nice for me." _the brunett finally got a word out._ "Awww. Don't worry about that. I'd do anything nice for you." _while placing his hands on Clyde's shoulders._ "Come. Come here."_ the raven pulls Clyde over to his side of the tub, and lets him rest his head onto his chest. The feel of Craig and his warm wet t-shirts resting on top of one another. Their bare feet coming close together. Clyde gripping Craig's unzipped half of his soaked blue sweat hoodie. Nuzzling deep into his chest, Craig rest both his hands on the brunetts back. With one last word before they dozed off for the night. _"I love you." _a weary Clyde said. _"Love you too."_ a also weary Craig said as they fell asleep.


End file.
